what were we arguing about again?
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: aro's failed attempt at seduction trigger sulpicia's anger, and eventually he finds a way to console her. smut/lemons/BDSM  for my special one, since she's had a turbulent week. :
1. Chapter 1

another fic for my special one.

There's only you, my light:)

SPOV.

As usual, I was perched on the dark mahogany stool of my art studio.. the legs of this beautifully carved furniture stained in various paints and some bits are chunky and jagged. Aro carved it for me! I smiled, adjusting my skirt to drape over the furniture nicely. I frankly don't understand why people hated this so much, the corsets.. the long ballgowns... it looked gorgeous on me, and that's all that matters. Yes I know, I sound blonde... and stupid.

But I actually have a few medical degrees courtesy of carlisle, and I was taught music by the best composers at this time.. the usual people.. chopin... mozart.. bhrams... yea. How much talented could a woman get at this era? ( by the way, since you can't see my expression.. I'm smiling in an over-friendly-freaky manner now.)

As I contiunued my commission for the new dining room, I could feel the presence something behind me. Grrrr... such a naughty boy, that Aro.

" What do you want?" I demanded, smiling at him.

He strut towards me and lifted me off the stool with my carving tool still in hand. I gasped, feeling his lips upon mine, his tongue seeking permission to enter my mouth. I let him of course, and I felt him carry me to our room.

Pulling away, I studied his confused face for a while. " Wait wait wait wait.. stop. stop right there!" i requested, placing my hand upon his cheek.

" You want to do it here? don't you find it slightly too... open? but alright, something is better than nothing" he states.

" What..no! I mean... i'm.. rather occupied at the moment!" I rebutted, knowing what he wanted to do with me. no. he needs to try harder to seduce me this time. I smiled, presenting him with the challenge.

" yea, occupied with me," he replied smugly. ugh, that smug bastard.

" Well.. no. you're not the only thing in my life you know, and since Marcus the perfectionist wants that sculpture in by tomorrow afternoon, I need to finish tonight so as to glaze and let it air dry by tomorrow!" I stated, reinforcing that I need to do it, not him.. i didn't want him to do it.. he was better than me at everything it made me hurt sometimes, and of course ablaze with jealousy.. apparently i didn't like second place, but he wasn't going to budge either.

" Let me finish it for you love!" He didn't even offer to help, he just took it. You just crossed the line my dear...

I hopped off, my heart burning with rage. i hated it when he does.. that. offering help when i was perfectly capable.. yes i know you're great at everything genius, don't you care for my feelings?

Then I slapped him once across his face, feeling the sting on my palm. His face was contorted in shock and confusion. I ran off quickly, my petty temperament sometimes gets in the way, but I like to indulge myself.

Feeling that familiar burning down my throat once more, I ran back to my room and hid myself under the sheets, yelling and crying wildly.

I did not hear him enter, but feeling his hands around the ball i was curled into was enough to console me...temporarily.

" Love.. I.. i'm sorry.. I didn't know you'd react this way.. " He begged. I knew he only wanted to comfort me temporarily.. and then he'd do it again and again.

I shoved him aside and came out of the blanket, my hair in a mess.

" Oh yea? you're sorry? I don't think so. tell me how long we've been married. a few centuries in the least! YOU SHOULD KNOW MY TENDER SPOTS BY NOW!" I yelled back at him.

For once, in so long, he sat there motionless, his eyes fixated on me. Taking my hand, He places it over his heart and held it there.

" From the bottom of my heart.. I'm apologising and I promise.. never to.. provoke you like this anymore." He says softly.

I pulled my hand away forcefully. " yea. I believe you." I scoffed, moving to my closet to maybe.. move to that room beside dora's or maybe the other room near the left wing.. yes, i do like the canopy bed over there..

He didn't come after me like I had wished he did. Like how i wanted him to sweep me into his arms and hold me there. It's not worth the tears, i told myself, stuffing random belongings in. I could ask someone to get the rest of my belongings later on. As I walked out of my closet with my rucksack, I saw him kneeling in front of our bed, completely naked. There was a spreader bar between his legs and a collar on his neck. His hands were tied back .. probably in handcuffs, and there was a gag in his mouth. His eyes begged me to stay.

I sighed, moving to sit at the edge of the bed and watched him shuffle towards me in the nude. His cock would flop from side to side as he inched forward. Whimpering, he placed his head on my lap and looked up at me, breathing heavily.

I remembered his words from before..

"_You can do anything to me. Hit me, scratch me, bite me, i'd never fight back.." _He said a few nights ago. Maybe he was serious.

Then I saw the assorted paddles and whips and other various phallic objects laying neatly on the bed.

He was to take advantage of my anger and turn it into passion? I'd have to give him credit for the creativity, cause it's working.

Dropping my haversack to the side, I removed his gag. His head dropped in shame.

" I don't blame yo if you want to annul our marriage.. i'm really not much of a husband nowadays.." he confessed softly.

" Come here." I ordered gently, tapping my lap. He leaned onto me as I removed my corset, revealing my bare chest to him. He latched his lips onto my peak immediately, sucking verociously while growling. I stood up, and his ips left my nipple with a pop. He looked up at me pitifully once more. Then I removed more of his restraints.

" We're equals, right? that's what you told me?" I assured, sweeping all the leather torture devices off the bed.

" Well.. I only said it so that you'd never think of me as your emperor.. in truth I am below you.." he confessed, moving to hold me.

" I'm sorry for lying, and for doing anything that has ever hurt you, i wish... that i had more time to understand you, because, truth be told, i. you're just so... hard to understand!"

" what? me? I'm nothing more than a woman!" I retorted softly.

" No... you're an ambitious woman, you won't take no for an answer.. and love, you are.. more perfect than I." he continues.

"oh yea? name me one thing I do better than you." I challenged once more, feeling his hands stroke my back and trying to unlace my skirt, it came off easily. Now we were both naked.

" Well.. one thing's for sure, you look better than me." he jokes." you also.. you... show me more love than I do.. although really i love you more than the stars of the universe combined. I wish i could... stop being afraid of loving you."

I purr. " aro.. i wanted to ask you something."

" Yes, my love?" he says, laying both of us under the duvet.

" Do you think that showing feelings is... showing weakness?" I asked.

" No, feelings are alright.. i just never felt to need to show excessively.. i.. always thought you knew that your name was scribbled all over my heart." he says, his hands finding the apex of my thighs. His finger rolled my clit slowly as I felt desire heat up. My hands snaked towards his cock, and I tugged it rythmically.

" oh.. so i have misunderstood you.. now i'm sorry.." I replied, hoping the pleasure i brought him could compensate.

He smiled in the darkness, moving my closer to him and resuming the fingering.

His fingers stroked the sides of my labia slowly, occasionally it would dip into my core which was now slick with juices, and he'd bring it up to his lips. I tugged on him harder, pulling with longer strokes across his shaft, and occasionally slipping a finger over his cockhead( inside joke: acornsis that our codeword now? i like it :) )

His fingers stopped and he pulled my hand away before pulling me closer to him.

" May I?" he whispered.

I nodded slowly my consent.

" thank you love, thank you so much, i love you.. forgive me.. please.." he begged on, slipping into my core.

It stretched out on his hardness, and it hit the edge of my cervix, I would sometimes tighten myself on him. Feeling his body tremble as he moaned and gasped was amazing. He drew out slowly, almost removing himself fully from me before impaling himself upon my body once more. His hands searched my body and finally landed over my small, insignificant breasts. I shuddered, trying to remove his hands.

" You're gorgeous love, trust me, I love them so much." he commented cheekily, increasing his speed. I hissed in pleasure, feeling the friction casuing my neurons to overeact.

" Harder love.. it's fine.." I begged. He increased his speed some more, and before long we heard the familiar crack of one of the bed's legs. It frightened me slightly, feeling the bed shift and sink on one side, and I clenched tightly on him, forming an ultratight glove.

It triggered my climax, feeling his continuous stream of warm, viscous semen trickling out and onto our bedsheet.

He withdrew from my body, panting and reaching for my hands.

" What were we argueing about again?" he asked.

" no idea," i smiled, rolling over to place a kiss on his jugular.

just a oneshot for my.. you know who :)


	2. Chapter 2

Attention all:

I might have plans to close down my account over here, delete everything off.

just a thought.

or not.

:)

i hope you have enjoyed my works, although I may never write as well as the most awesome person I know.

I think... just think that I might have lost my tenor.. i might have lost my inspiration.

yes.

I might have lost it.


End file.
